CARTIER
by YWALin7
Summary: Kehidupan Luhan berubah 180 derajat berbeda setelah bertemu namja albino itu./"konon katanya, orang yang memiliki gelang ini tak akan pernah bisa terpisahkan dengan orang yang juga memiliki gelang pasangannya"/ HunHan / Yaoi / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

CARTIER

Chapter 1. Awal pertemuan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And other cast

Disclaimer : Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik Sehun. Mereka ber dua saling memiliki :D

Semua tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing.

Ide cerita dan cerita tentu milik saya.

Summary : Kehidupan Luhan berubah 180 derajat berbeda setelah bertemu namja albino itu./"konon katanya, orang yang memiliki gelang ini tak akan bisa terpisahkan dengan orang yang juga memiliki gelang pasangannya"/ HunHan / Yaoi

Don't Like, please, Don't read it, 'kay ? ;)

Happy readings!

.

.

.

"Haaa~ah"

"Uughh...Panas~"

Well, ini memang sudah memasuki hari kedua di bulan Juni, so tentu saja hawa panas dan cuaca terik khas musim panas pun terasa. Seharusnya liburan musim panas ini bisa dinikmatinya seperti pergi ke pantai atau sekedar hang out bersama teman-temannya saja.

Yeah, jika saja ia tak memiliki setumpuk tugas yang diberikan oleh Park songsaenim itu. Entah kenapa guru itu suka sekali memberinya 'kasih sayang'(read : tugas matematika) yang melebihi dari siapapun itu.

Sebenarnya, jika ia tidak tertidur pada saat jam pelajaran guru killer itu di hari terakhir sebelum liburan, tentu ia akan senang hati ikut ajakan teman-teman kuliahnya itu.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang bernama kamar miliknya, menghindari sejenak tumpukan-tumpukan mengerikan itu, menuju ke dapur mengambil air putih dari dalam kulkasnya.

Glek, glek, glek...

setetes dua tetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, ternyata dia sangat haus sedari tadi karna terlalu larut dengan 'hadiah' mengerikan dari dosennya.

Tok Tok Tok.

Kepala bersurai dark brown itu meoleh menghadap sumber suara, ke arah pintu utama. Lalu ia melirik sebentar jarum jam dinding, oh rupanya sudah jam 2 siang. Tak disangka ia begitu terlarut dalam tugas-tugasnya itu.

Tok tok tok...

suara ketukan pintu lagi membuatnya tersadar dan segera melesat ke pintu utama flatnya setelah meletakan kembali botol air mineralnya di atas meja.

"YAA ! Rusa bodoh... lama sekali kau membuka pintunya. Tak taukah kau, kami sampai kering berdiri di depan pintu. Di luar sangat panasss !" Sembur seseorang dengan suara menggema milik pemuda bereyeliner itu.

"Haissh.. kau berisk sekali bacon. Telinga ku bisa rusak, tau." Seru sang pemilik flat, sembari membiarkan kedua makhluk imut yang tadi berada di depan pintunya masuk.

"Ada hal apa kalian kemari ?" Tanya sang pemilik flat pada dua sobatnya.

"Cih, kau itu. Kami kesini datang untuk mengajakmu berlibur, Luhan." Ujar pria berpipi bakpao itu kepada sang pemuda pemilik flat itu, Luhan.

"Geurae ? Aiish.. aku sebenarnya mau-mau saja sih. Tapi kalian tahu sendiri kan, aku punya setumpuk tugas yang mengerikan dikamarku." Ucapnya sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke arah kamarnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja tugasmu itu sebentar. Lebih baik kau ikut kami ke pulau jeju. Kau tau, Baekhyun baru saja mendapat kupon liburan di sana selama seminggu, gratis untuk 4 orang. Kau, aku, Baekkie dan Lay. Bagaimana, ini kesempatan bagus, bukan ?" Ucap Xiumin, namja bakpao itu dengan semangat.

"Iya, Lu. Kau juga termasuk salah satu mahasiswa terpintar di kampus, tentu tidak sulit kan bagimu mengerjakan tugas-tugas kau juga belum pernah kesana kan sejak kau pertama kali menginjak Korea. Disana tempatnya sangat indah, Lu." Timpal Baekhyun.

"Kau juga bisa memuaskan hasrat fotografer mu disana. Pemandangannya sangat cantik. Kau akan suka, Lu." Lanjutnya semangat.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam, mendengar kedua orang sahabatnya mengajaknya ke pulau Jeju. Terlihat ia sedang menimbang-nimbang tawaran kedua sahabatnya itu.

Memang benar sejak dia mulai kuliah di Korea dua tahun lalu, dia belum sempat atau tidak pernah berkeliling ke tempat-tempat yang seperti disebutkan oleh Baekhyun. Ia terlalu hanyut dalam kuliahnya. Saat liburan dia hanya sekedar hang out di mall atau wahana permainan lain yang dekat dengan flatnya atau sesekali pulang ke China melepas rindunya dengan mama dan babanya. Tapi kali ini tawaran dari Baekhyun dan Xiuman terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Lagipula ia memang mahasiswa tercerdas di Yonsei University, kampus tempat ia menimba ilmu dan kali ini ia tidak mood untuk menaikki pesawat menuju kampung halamannya.

Well, ia benci mengakuinya, tapi memang ia takut dengan ketinggian. Flatnya saja hanya berada dilantai dua.

"Haa~ah... baiklah kalo begitu. Aku akan ikut kalian sajalah." Akhirnya Luhan berseru, setelah ia rasa sudah cukup menerima kedipan mata sok imut dari dua makhluk di depannya dan aura memaksa yang menguar dari kedua orang tersebut. Yakinlah, kedua orang ini tak akan melepasnya begitu saja.

"Aa... Jinja ? Yeey..." seru namja bacon itu sambil melompat ke arah Luhan, memeluknya erat.

"Waa... Bac-Bacon.. -lepaskan.. aku but-tuh udara.." namja yanh dipeluk Baekkie berujar terbata. Walau kelihatannya Baekhyun kecil, tapi tidak dengan kekuatannya. Dia itu mantan atlet judo saat SMA, asal kalian tahu.

"Eeh... heheh... Mianhe, Lu. Aku terlalu senang." Kata Baekkhyun sambil memasang tampang menyesal. Walaupun ekspresinya tak menunjukkan kalau dia menyesal.

"Heh,, jangan memasang wajah aneh mu itu, Baek. Ngeri aku melihatnya." Kata Luhan, sambil berpura-pura merinding ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Mwo ?! Haaissh.. kau bilang apa ? Kemari kau, Rusa jelek."

"M-..AAaa... Baek.. haha. Jangan menggelitikku, Haha...aduhh, Baek, ampu-ahaha..ampun Baeekk,, "

Sedangkan namja berpipi bakpao, Xiumin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya -yang sedang saling menggelitik- itu sambil ikut tertawa.

Betapa ia sangat bahagia memiliki moment bersama sahabat sepeeti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah penginapan yang lumayan luas. Dengan segera, mereka langsung menempati kamar mereka. Luhan dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan Xiumin dengan Yixing a.k.a Lay. Setelahnya mereka keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dan makan.

Tampaknya, Luhan dan Lay lah -yang notabene berkebangsaan china- yang begitu menikmati liburan ini, terlihaytdari raut wajah dan tingkah mereka. Luhan tampak tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil mengambil beberapa gambar dari pemandangan pulau Jeju yang dia akui begitu indah.

Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sementara, karena..

BRUUUK

"Aww.. Appo~" Saking senangnya, ia tak sadar telah terpisah jauh dari kelompoknya. Dan menabrak orang lain.

"Yaak ! Kalo jalan lihat-lihat !" Bentak seseorang namja yang menjadi korban tabrakan Luhan.

"Etto.. Jeosonghamnida. Aku tidak sengaja." Luhan berkata sambil membungkuk. Ia tidak berani menatap korban tabrakannya karna kecerobohannya.

"YAA ! Apa dengan maaf kau bisa mengembalikan semuanya ? Lihat, kau membuat baju kotor, kau tau. " seru namja tersebut sedikit berteriak.

Luhan pun bangkit dari acara membungkuknya, kembali berdiri dan dihadapannya terpampang sebuah dada bidang yang berbalut kemeja biru langit, tetapi warna itu sedikit tercampur dengan warna kuning kemerahan. Aa, ternyata itu adalah warna noda makanan namja tersebut yang tumpah karena kecerobohannya.

"J-jeongsohamnida, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Luhan kembali menunduk, belum berani menatap sang korban.

"Heh, aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"M-mwo ? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"Ck, diamlah. Ikut aku !" Namja itu berbalik sembari menarik lengan Luhan.

"Waa..mwo ? Kau mau membawaku kemana ? Yaak!"

Namja itu hanya mendengus tak menghiraukan rontaan Luhan, tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah tempat yang tampak sepi itu.

"Yaak! Chankaman... heii.. kau sebenarnya mau membawaku kemana ?"

BLAMM

TBC...

Annyeoooong~ Minna-san~~

Lin bawa cerita baru nih, tehee.

Ini terinspirasi oleh gelang cartier yang dipakai Sehun Luhan. Itu hlo gelang perak yang always dipake' Thehun. Luhan juga pake' yang sama kayak punya Thehun sampe' sekarang. Cause of that, Lin mau bkin ceritanya.

Well, semoga para readers suka. And don't forget ne, review~ :D

Love ya~

L7


	2. Chapter 2 Albino Sialan

CARTIER

Chapter 2. Albino Sialan

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And other cast

**Disclaimer**

Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik

Sehun. Mereka ber dua saling memiliki :D

Semua tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing.

Ide cerita dan cerita tentu milik saya.

**Summary**

Kehidupan Luhan berubah 180

derajat berbeda setelah bertemu namja albino

itu./"konon katanya, orang yang memiliki gelang

ini tak akan bisa terpisahkan dengan orang yang

juga memiliki gelang pasangannya"/ HunHan /

Yaoi

Don't Like, please, Don't read it, 'kay ? ;)

Happy readings!.

.

.

.

.

"Yaa! Kau... ahh, bagaimana sih !"

"Issh.. iya iya, cerewet sekali... uugh, kenapa susah sih ?!."

"Ck"

Tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di sebuah toilet yang keliatan sepi.

Tangan mungil nan mulus milik pemuda yang lebih pendek, terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan bercak-bercak merah kekuningan yang menodai kemeja biru milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Nah... sudah selesai." Kata pemuda mungil -Luhan- sambil tersenyum manis melihat kemeja yang sedari tadi ia bersihkan menggunakan tissu toilet tersebut sudah tampak bersih -walau tak sepenuhnya-.

"Oh ya ? Berikan!"

Dengan itu, pemuda albino melihat kemejanya, meneliti tiap sudut pada pakaiannya itu. Dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, cukup merasa puas dengan hasil karya Luhan

"Ne, bagaimana ? Sudah bersihkan ?"

"Hm."Pemuda yang ditanya hanya bergumam membenarkan sembari memakai kembali kemejanya.

Yap, pemuda albino itu adalah korban tabrakan ceroboh Luhan. Dia menarik Luhan ke dalam toilet dan menyuruh namja rusa itu membersihkan kemejanya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menolak karena ia takut teman-temannya mengkhawatirkannya karena mereka terpisah. Tapi karena Luhan sadar kemeja itu kotor karena kecerobohannya, akhirnya ia mau membersihkannya. Lagipula ia juga takut dengan aura dan tatapan elang pemuda albino itu yang begitu gelap dan tajam, seolah ingin mencekiknya.

"Bersih, kan ? hehe... kalo begitu, aku pergi." Saat Luhan mulai berbalik dan melenggang pergi, sebuah tangan menahan tangannya.

"Kau pikir dengan begitu kau boleh pergi, eoh ?" Kata namja albino itu dengan suara datarnya, tapi terkesan mencekam.

"E-eh ? T-tentu saja, kemejamu kan sudah kubersihkan. Memangnya ada apa lagi ?" Kata Luhan rada gugup dan sedikit nada frustasi terselip saat dia bertanya.

"Kau tadi juga sudah menghancurkan makananku. Sekarang kau harus tanggung jawab. Ikut aku !"

"Mwoo ?! Yaa ! Chakam- heii.!"

Mengabaikan protesan si namja kecil, ia pun menarik lengan mungil itu, keluar dari toilet sepi itu. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah restoran yang lumayan besar. Mereka masuk kedalam restoran tersebut. Mereka duduk di salah satu sudut paling belakang, yang sepertinya tempat itu dikhususkan untuk sepasang kekasih yang ingin bermesraan.

"Hosh hosh.. heii, hosh. kenapa... kau membawaku kesini, haa ?" Tanya Luhan terengah. Sedari tadi dia ditarik paksa oleh si albino kesana kemari, dan itu cukup membuatnya lelah.

"Hm ? Tentu saja untuk makan." Jawabnya enteng.

"Haa ? Ck, kalo begitu makan saja sendiri!" Kata Luhan, dan mulai berdiri ingin pergi tetapi untuk kedua kalinya, ia ditahan oleh tangan yang sama.

"Berani pergi, kau akan tau akibatnya." Suara datar namun sarat akan ancaman mampu membuat Luhan duduk kembali ketempatnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Ck, lepaskan." Kata Luhan sambil menarik tangannya. Entah kenapa ada desiran aneh saat namja albino itu menggenggam tangannya. Dan itu membuatnya menundukkan kepala saat dirasanya pipi nya mulai memanas.

Namja albino itu yang melihatnya begitu hanya tersenyum tipis. 'Manisnya, bocah ini.'

"Selamat siang, tuan. Anda ingin pesan apa ?" Tanya si pelayan wanita, sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada si albino. Sayangnya, pemuda itu tak menggubrisnya dan masih setia memandang Luhan yang masih setia menunduk memandangi kakinya sendiri.

"Kau mau pesan apa ?" Bukannya menanggapi si pelayan, namja albino itu malah bertanya pada namja yang duduk didepannya.

"Haah ?" Luhan mendongak menatap namja albino. "Aku ? Bukannya kau yang ingin makan ?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Ck, jawab saja. Kau mau makan apa ?" Tanya namja albino itu.

"A-ani... aku tidak lapar."

KRUUYUUKK~~

'Ck, dasar kau perut pengkhianat.' Rutuk Luhan pada perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan suara memalukan itu. Ia memang sedari pagi tadi hanya makan sepotong roti tawar karena tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak sabar untuk datang ke pulau jeju.

Namja albino itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pemuda di pun memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua, tanpa melihat si pelayan yang masih berusaha menggodanya. Sayangnya, namja yang kelewat putih itu tak sedikit pun tertarik padanya.

Ia sesekali melirik namja rusa itu, yang kini menunduk malu karena suara perutnya yang memalukan, saat ia memesankan makanan untuk mereka. Melihat tingkah pemuda rusa yang menurutnya sungguh manis membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan saya antarkan pesanan anda." Ucap si pelayan genit itu, sepertinya ia kesal karena tak dilirik oleh si albino tampan itu, ia merasa kalah dengan pemuda rusa yang dipandanginya. Seolah pemuda rusa itu adalah objek paling indah didunia ini.

Pelayan itu sedikit mendeathglare Luhan saat pemuda itu mendongak, tak sengaja menatapnya, saat pelayan itu akan berjalan mengambil pesanan mereka. Luhan yang ditatap tajam begitu pun heran.

'Kenapa dengan wanita itu. Menatapku seolah ingin membunuhku. Iih,, mengerikan.' Ujar Luhan dalam hati, sembari mengendikkan bahunya heran.

"Abaikan saja wanita itu." Kata namja albino itu, seolah tahu apa isi pikiran Luhan.

Mengendikkan bahunya sekali lagi, Luhan pun mencoba menatap pria yang duduk di depannya. Pria itu tampak sedang sibuk menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. Ia tatap wajah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu sepertinya lebih muda darinya. Mata elang yang tajam, hidung mancung, kulit putih pucat -melebihi pucatnya kulit mayat menurutnya-, tulang rahangnya yang runcing memberi kesan yang tegas. Dan bibir tipis yang menurutnya begitu menggiurkan unt-..

'Ommo! Astaga, Xi Luhan... apa yang sedang kau pikirkan bodoh, dia itu namja.' Seru Luhan dalam hati.

"Aku tahu aku begitu tampan. Tak perlu sampai terpesona begitu, cantik." Kata si albino dengan pede nya, menyadarkan Luhan.

"Cantik ? Siapa yang kau panggil cantik ? Aku tidak melihat ada yeoja disini." Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ck, Tentu saja itu kau,"

"Mwoo ?! A-aku ? YAA... aku tidak cantik, aku tampan asal kau tahu." Seru Luhan marah. Mana ada namja yang mau dibilang cantik oleh namja lain. Hell No!

"Tampan ? Hah, kau itu mana bisa dikatakan tampan. Wajahmu itu seperti yeoja, cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dibandingkan yeoja asli manapun." Kata si albino.

"K-kauu ! Dasar kau, albino menyebalkan." Ujar Luhan kesal.

"Albino ? Ck... aku punya nama, asal kau tahu. Sehun. Oh Sehun. Bukan albino." Seru si albino -Sehun-.

"Ck, aku tak peduli. Kau pantas dipanggil albino. Kulitmu saja putih melebihi putihnya mayat."

"Itu keistimewaan ku karena aku tampan, bocah"

"Heii.. aku bukan bocah.. dan aku juga punya nama, tahu. Luhan, Xi Luhan. Catat itu di otakmu, albino."

"Hn, aku mengerti, Xi Luhan...bocah yang cantik."

"Yaaa! Kaau-"

"Silahkan tuan, ini pesanan anda."

Suara dari pelayan tadi menghentikan sementara acara debat mereka.

Walaupun pelayan itu datang dengan senyuman yang manis, tapi entah kenapa Luhan merasa pelayan itu memberinya aura tidak enak padanya.

'Aah, mungkin cuma perasaanku,' gumamnya dalam hati, mengendikkan bahunya mengabaikan. Tahukah kau, Luhan, pelayan itu masih sebal karna kalah cantik denganmu, Han.

"Ada yang lain yang anda perlukan, tuan ?" Tanya pelayan itu. Dengan nada genit mencoba menggoda Sehun.

"Tidak," jawabnya tanpa melirik.

"Baiklah, silahkan dinikmati, tuan." Pelayan itunpun kembali ke tempatnya. Jelas ada nada kecewa disana.

Mereka mulai menyantap hidangan didepan mereka. Mengabaikan pelayan genit tersebut.

Luhan makan dengan segan saat menyantap hidangan tersebut. Membuat Sehun yang menatapnya mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Ada apa bocah ? Tidak enak ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Issh... Kauu.. berhenti menyebutku bocah, aku mahasiswa tingkat 3, asal kau tahu"

"Hn, terserah. Aku cuma bertanya, apa makanannya tak sesuai seleramu, hm?" Tanyanya agak lembut.

"Aah.. ee, Tidak, ini enak kok." Jawab Luhan. Ia agak terkejut menangkap nada lembut -walau sedikit- pada suara namja albino itu. Namja itu biasanya mengeluarkan suara datar sih.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat begitu enggan menyantapnya ?"

"Tentu saja, kita berada di restoran, yang menurutku cukup mahal, dan menyantap makannan yang.. Wow,, enak begini... " Kata Luhan, menyatakan rasa takjubnya.

"Ck, dan pasti, harganya mahal. " lanjutnya dengan muram. Mengingat ia yang harus mengganti makanan namja itu, membuatnya semakin cemberut.

Mengerti apa yang dikatakan Luhan, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tenang saja, aku yang traktir." Ucapnya, setelah menyelesaikan hidangannya.

"Mwoo !? T-tapi.."

"Ck, diamlah dan habiskan makananmu."

"Ee.. baiklah." Ditatap tajam begitu, Luhan pun kembali menghabiskan makanannya.

Setelah selesai dan membayar makanannya, mereka berjalan keluar -dengan Luhan yang kembali ditarik oleh Sehun-.

"Yaa, kau mau membawaku kemana lagi ?" Tanya Luhan, yang tak digubris Sehun.

Dan disinilah mereka. Terdampar si sebuah wahana permainan yang sangat ramai. Yeah, mengingat sekarang sedang masa liburan, pasti banyak orang datang kemari untuk berlibur. Ada banyak sekali rombongam keluarga ataupun sepasang kekasih yang saling merangkul atau sekedar berjalan bergandengan tangan. Seperti Sehun dan Luhan yang bergandengan tangan. Ups, lebuh tepatnya, Sehun yang menarik tangan Luhan.

Sehun menarik Luhan masuk setelah memberi tiket berdua kepada petugas. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung petugas tersebut yang heran dengan aksi tarik-menarik tangan Luhan oleh Sehun.

Luhan awalnya mau bertanya mengapa mereka berdua kesini, tapi tak jadi saat menyadari tempat yang dituju Sehun.

"Se-sehun, apa yang kita lakukan disini ?" Tanya Luhan, sedikit tergagap.

"Hn, tentu saja bermain" jawabnya dengan enteng. Tak menyadari perubahan warna kulit wajah Luhan yang hampir menyamainya.

"Eer, tidakkah, kita coba permainan lainnya ? Sepertinya antriannya panjang." Tawar Luhan, sedikit membujuk untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hn, wae ? Jangan bilang kau takut menaikki Roller Coaster, Luhan." Tebak Sehun datar.

Yaa, mereka sekarang sedang mengantri didepan wahana Roller Coaster. Wahana itu sebenarnya menyenangkan, tapi phobia Luhan akan ketinggian membuatnya menghindari wahana-wahana permainan sejenis Roller Coaster.

"M-mwo ?! Siapa yang takut ?" Bantahnya. "Aku manly, m-mana mungkin aku takut, eoh." Tukasnya sedikit tergagap menahan malunya.

"Hn, terserah. Ah, giliran kita. Jaa, ayo." Sehun pun menarik Luhan.

Kini mereka berdua telah duduk di kursi kereta Roller coaster tersebut. Dan sialnya, mereka duduk di kursi paling depan. Membuat wajah Luhan yang pucat semakin pucat.

"Sehun, t-tidak bisakah kita duduk di kursi belakang ?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun tegas

"Lagipula, sepertinya bagian belakang sudah penuh. Bukankah akan lebih menantang jika kita duduk dibagian paling depan seperti ini ?" Lanjut Sehun sambil tersenyum -lebih tepatnya menyeringai- senang.

Sepertinya Sehun terlalu antusias sampai tidak menyadari betapa pucatnya Luhan. Ugh,betapa sialnya namja albino ini. Sebenarnya kenapa ia harus ikut menarik Luhan dan membawanya ke sini. Sungguh, ia ingin marah dan protes, tapi ketakutannya membuat lidahnya kelu.

Wajah Luhan semakin pucat dan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat saat kereta mulai ber jalan.

"Heh, it's showtime"

"KYAAAAAA... OH SEHUUNNNN ! ALBINOO SIAALANN, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMUUUUUUU!"

To be continued..

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 Impossible

CARTIER

Chapter 3. Impossible

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And other cast

**Disclaimer**

Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik

Sehun. Mereka ber dua saling memiliki :D

Semua tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing.

Ide cerita dan cerita tentu milik saya.

**Summary**

Kehidupan Luhan berubah 180

derajat berbeda setelah bertemu namja albino

itu./"konon katanya, orang yang memiliki gelang

ini tak akan bisa terpisahkan dengan orang yang

juga memiliki gelang pasangannya"/ HunHan /

Yaoi

Don't Like, please, Don't read it, 'kay ? ;)

Happy readings!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoeekk.."

",,"

"Hoeekk.. Hoeek,,, Hahh.."

",,"

"Ugh,, perutk-.. Hoeekk"

Luhan benar-benar merasa sial dan kesal sekarang.

Sial karena muntahannya tak berhenti dan kesal pada makhluk albino, yang sedang mengurut tengkuknya, yang menjadi penyabab utama kenapa dia muntah-muntah tak elit di toilet sepi ini. Heh, toilet sepi dua kali dalam sehari bersama orang yang sama.

"Sudah selesai ?" Makhluk albino -Sehun- yang sedari tadi diam memijat tengkuk Luhan akhirnya bersuara.

"Ugh,," hanya rintihan nyeri yang keluar. Dirasa sudah cukup, Luhan bekumur dan mencuci wajahnya. Ditatapnya Sehun melalui cermin dengan mata sayu yang tajam.

"Aku ingin pulang" kata Luhan lemas.

Dengan itu, Luhan berbalik dan mulai berjalan keluar dari toilet. Baru dua langkah, tubuhnya mulai lemas dan hampir saja pantat indahnya mencium lantai, sebelum Sehun dengan sigap menangkap Luhan. Melingkarkan kedua lengan putihnya di pinggang Luhan dari belakang.

"Ku antar kau pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport nampak melewati jalanan dan behenti di sebuah penginapan.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya" kata Luhan. Tangannya dengan sigap melepas seatbelt dan mulai membuka pintu mobil sebelum sang pemiik mobil mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Hei.." Luhan yang kini telah keluar dari mobil, menghentikan langkahnya yang akan menuju penginapan tersebut, berbalik memandang seorang pria albino -Sehun- yang ikut keluar dari mobilnya.

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat saat melihat Sehun berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Mata indahnya masih memperhatikan langkah pemuda albino itu hingga sampai pemuda itu berada dihadapannya. Luhan memberi tatapan bertanya padanya.

"Kau yakin.." Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya. Perkataannya membuat Luhan bingung. "Hah ?"

"Kau yakin.. Kau baik-baik saja ?" Lanjut Sehun. Nada suaranya terasa lembut di telinga Luhan. Walau tak terlalu kentara apalagi melihat ekspresi Sehun yang begitu datar.

"Heh, aku baik-baik saja, okey. Pulang sana"

"Oh ya ?"

"Ck, Ya"

"Hn, baiklah. Kuantar kau ke kamarmu." Dengan itu, Sehun berjalan menuju penginapan di depannya.

"M-mwo ? YAAK ! Kau berhenti !" Luhan berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Sehun dan berhenti didepan pemuda itu sambil merentangkan tangannya. Menghadang Sehun.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat menatap Luhan didepannya. "Kau ingin ku peluk ?"

"Mwo ? Tentu tidak, pabo." Luhan pun menurun kan tangannya. 'Issh, micheosseyeo'

"Kau, kenapa kau ikut masuk, hah ? Pulang sana!" Usir Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu ke kamarmu" jawab Sehun polos nan datar.

"Ck, tak usah, tak perlu. Kau lebih baik pulang. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hn, kau yakin ?"

"Ya, aku yakin "

"Benarkah ?"

"Iya, benar"

"Oh ya ?"

"YA"

"Ya apa ya ?"

Seketika tanda perempatan muncul di dahi mulus Luhan. Ia menggeram menahan marah. Lelaki didepannya sungguh menyebalkan.

"Iya, iya dan IYAAAA !"

"Pfft,,, kekeke.."

Dan selanjutnya terdengar suara kekehan baritone lembut yang keluar dari mulut pria di depannya. Sehun. Ujung bibir tipisnya tertarik keatas, membuat lengkungan indah yang menampilkan barisan gigi depan yang putih.

Membentuk sebuah senyuman manis nan menawan yang pertama kali pria itu tunjukan selama seharian mereka bersama.

"A-apa ada y-yang lucu, hah !?" Tukas Luhan mencoba terdengar galak, walau jelas kelihatan nada gugup dari suaranya. Oh, senyuman menawan milik Oh Sehun benar-benar membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Ya, ada. Kau." Jawab Sehun, menyentil hidung bangir Luhan. Senyumannya masih menempel di bibirnya. Sungguh, menggoda pria manis didepannya sungguh menyenangkan. And, he like it.

"Issh...Lebih baik kau pulang. Hari sudah malam. Terima kasih tumpangannya." Sungut Luhan, mengusap-usap hidungnya sembari membalikkan badannya. Tetapi, untuk ketiga kalinya dalam sehari, sebuah tangan yang sama menahannya pergi. 'Orang ini benar-benar .!.!.!"

"Yaak, apa lag- hmmph" niat Luhan untuk protes sepertinya gagal. Ia membelalakan matanya saat sepasang benda kenyal nan lembut menempel dibibir merah mudanya.

Yap, pemuda albino itu, Oh Sehun sialan itu, menciumnya. Menciumnya di bibir. Sekali lagi di bibir. Pemuda itu mencium bibir Luhan yang tak pernah dijamah oleh orang lain. Luhan yang shock dan kaget pun hanya bisa diam tak membalas lumatan lembut dibibirnya.

Dan tautan antar sepasang bibir itupun akhirnya terlepas. Luhan masih diam termenung. Ia belum sadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Yeah mau bagaimana lagi, it's his first kiss.

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh arti. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya beebuat sejauh itu. Tapi satu hal yang ia ketahui. 'Manis.'

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Jalja" Bisik Sehun dengan suara berat ditelinga Luhan. Entah sadar atau tidak membuat pipi lembut Luhan merona.

Chuu~

Dan kecupan lembut di keningnya menjadi ucapan selamat malam terakhir untuknya.

Luhan masih termenung ditempatnya. Sampai mobil sport merah itu hilang dari hadapannya, ia masih termenung.

Tangannya terangkat. Jari jemarinya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Bibirnya yang untuk pertama kalinya di jamah, di sentuh, di cium oleh bibir orang lain.

Dan lebih parahnya, orang lain itu adalah lelaki. Seorang pria. Bukan seorang gadis manis mungil impiannya. Tetapi seorang namja. Seorang manusia yang sejenis dengannya. Dan memiliki 'benda' yang sama dibalik celana mereka.

Dan seketika, Luhan sadar.

"Ast-astaga...

Oh Tuhan, astaga..

Astaga, ya Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin...

Impossible.. t-tidak mungkin...aku,,, bibirku..."

Jemari dan tubuh Luhan gemetar. Wajahnya memerah. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar membentuk sebuah kepalan. Seakan ia menahan sesuatu yang akan segera keluar.

Apa kalian pikir yang dia tahan adalah tangisan ? Apa kalian pikir ia akan menangis ?

I don't think so,

"Ggrrr... YAAA ! ANDWAEEEE ! MATI KAU, ALBINOOOO SIALANN !"

Dan teriakan amarah, yang sedari tadi ia tahan -walau akhirnya keluar-, sukses membuat penghuni penginapan mendongak keluar. Khususnya ketiga sahabatnya yang seharian mencarinya, yang kini berjalan keluar menuju Luhan berada.

Oh, suara mu sungguh daebakk, Xi Luhan.

Membuat namja yang sedang mengendarai sport merahnya tertawa, terkikik geli. Ini menarik, pikirnya.

"Well, see you soon, deer."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang tak terduga itu, kini Luhan berada di kamar penginapannya. Duduk di atas ranjangnya sembari mengusap-usapkan handuk kecil berwarna putih pada helai rambutnya yang basah. Kenapa ? Tentu karena ia baru saja mandi.

Bisa dirasakannya tatapan tajam dan menyelidik yang ia dapat dari segala penjuru. Tepatnya, dari ketiga temannya. Ah, bukan, tiga, tetapi dua. Karena salah satu dari mereka -pemuda berlesung pipi itu- awalnya hanya menatap bingung kedua temannya yang menatap Luhan dengan tajam, jadi ia pun ikut-ikutan menatap Luhan demikian.

"Katakan. Darimana saja kau, Xi Luhan ?" Tanya seorang namja tertua dari mereka yang memiliki pipi chubby layaknya bakpao, Xiumin.

"Aku,,, aku hanya tersesat, hyung." Jawab Luhan, bohongnya.

'Tersesat ? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menelpon kami ? Dan kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif, Lu ?" Kini gantian namja bereyeliner yang bersuara. Baekhyun. Walaupun sudah malam, sepertinya ia tak berniat menghapus eyelinernya.

"Ee,,hehe,, baterai ponsel ku habis. Semalam aku lupa men-charge ulang ponselku, Baek." Jawabnya jujur. Memang, ia benar-benar lupa untuk men-charge ulang ponselnya.

"Ge, lihat ! Ada rusa !"

Mari abaikan seruan tak penting dari pemuda berpipi lesung yang kini sedang asyik menonton televisi dengan acara tentang binatang didalamnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Xiumin hyung, Baekkie. Lihat. Badanku saja masih utuh. Tak ada yang hilang dari diriku"

_Kecuali kesucian dari bibir ku_, tambahnya dalam hati.

Xiumin hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja. Oh ya Tuhan ! Aku hampir gila saat kau hilang seharian ini, Lu.!"

"Ya... kau tahu, Umin hyung seperti induk ayam yang kehilangan anak ayamnya. Siapa saja ingin ia patuki kepalanya." Cerita Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Yaak... Bacon!" Xiumin men-_deathglare _Baekhyun dengan tajam." Kemari kau ! Mulutmu itu memang perlu di sumpal dengan kaus kaki ku. Kemari."

"Mwo ?! ANDWAE!" Seru Baekhyun histeris. "Bibir ku terlalu sexy untuk kau sumpal dengan kaus kaki bau bangkai mu itu, hyungie."

"B-bau bangkai, kau bilang ?! Yaa! Byun Bacon... kemari kau! Kemari kan lidah ular mu itu.!"

"Week~~ kejar aku kalau hyung bisa~"

"Kauu... Yaa! Bacoon kemari kau !"

Dan beginilah, aksi kejar-mengejar di kamar penginapan itu terjadi. Dua orang namja itu sibuk berlarian mengelilingi kamar bernuansa kayu coklat yang, well, tak terlalu sempit juga tak luas juga. Tak jarang juga mereka menabrak furniture-furniture yang berada di dalamnya. Tapi untung saja tak sampai hancur, hanya ber'pindah posisi' saja.

"Waah... Lu ge, liat Xiumin hyung dan Baekkie. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran seperti Tom and Jerry." Kata Lay polos.

"Ayo , kita ikut bergabung, ge." Lanjut Lay, kini mengambil ancang-ancang hendak berlari.

Tetapi sebelum itu, Luhan menghentikannya. "Eer, Lay... sebaiknya kita keluar."

"Eoh ? Waeyo, ge ?"

"Karna...kalau tidak kita akan dapat masalah. Jaa, abaikan mereka. Kita kembali ke kamar kita."

"Baiklah, ge."

"Kita keluar pelan-pelan" Dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Lay.

Dengan langkah pelan, Luhan menginstruksi Lay untuk berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Mengendap-endap agar tak ketahuan, sampailah mereka di pintu keluar.

Perlahan, Luhan memutar knob pintu, tetapi sebelum ia berhasil membukanya...

"YAAK! XI LUHAN ! ZHANG YIXING! MAU KEMANA KALIAN. ?! "

Dengan segera, Luhan dan Lay bergegas keluar dan berlari menuju kamar sebelahnya. Membuka pintu dan segera memasukinya. Dan..

"YAKK, XI LUHAN ! AKU BELUM SELESAI DENGAN MUU !"

BLAMM

"Fyuuh~"

Untuk kali ini, Luhan berhasil menghindari terkaman induk ayam yang galak tersebut. Fyuuh, hampir saja.

Tapi ia tahu, ia belum bisa bernafas lega untuk sekarang.

_'Ini semua gara-gara kau, albino sialan'_

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

.

Eii~ yo~ everybody~

Gimana, sudah panjangkah ? Tehee~ mianhe, Lin gx bisa nulis yang terlalu panjang, cause otak Lin cuma bisa pendek-pendek. Karena itu, mianheyo~

Dan maaf jika ada typo, Lin gx smpet ngecek ulang... Gomeenn~

Yossh, apakah chap kali ini ada yang suka ? Jawab ne~ lewat review~ :D

Love ya~

L7


	4. Chapter 4 Meet again !

**CARTIER**

Chapter 3. Meet again !

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And other cast

**Disclaimer**

Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik Sehun. Mereka ber dua saling memiliki :D

Semua tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing.

Ide cerita dan cerita tentu milik saya, Lin a.k.a YWALin7

**Warn! : **YAOI, Boys Love, Sho-ai, BoyxBoy, Abrsurd, Typo (banyak), nista, dll.

**Summary**

Kehidupan Luhan berubah 180 derajat berbeda setelah bertemu namja albino itu./"konon katanya, orang yang memiliki gelang ini tak akan bisa terpisahkan dengan orang yang juga memiliki gelang pasangannya"

Don't Like, please, Don't read it, 'kay ? ;)

Happy readings!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Liburan di Jeju pun tak begitu menyenangkan lagi bagi mereka.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Luhan kelihatan aneh, tak mau diajak keluar setelah hari dimana ia tersesat. Entahlah, ia tak mau menceritakannya. Membuat ketiga temannya bingung dan khawatir.

Tapi, setidaknya, 3 hari terakhir anak itu mau diajak keluar untuk menikmati pulau Jeju. Itu pun juga karena paksaan dari Xiumin dan godaan dari Baekhyun.

Kini mereka sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Bersantai di rumah, menunggu dua minggu lagi liburan musim panas selesai dan mereka akan melanjutkan studi mereka di kampus.

Uugh,

Dan itu berarti Luhan harus menyelesaikan tugas laknat dari Park Songsaenim.

"Aah~ capeknyaa..." desahnya lelah.

Ia baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Ia cukup malas untuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Berbaring sejenak dikasur tercintanya mungkin tak masalah. Dengan itu ia pejamkan matanya.

Sedetik kemudian, matanya terbuka kembali. _Geez_, kenapa bayang-bayang itu belum juga hilang ? Sungguh itu membuatnya susah untuk tidur. Tiap ia ingin memejamkan mata, walau sebentar, ia akan teringat oleh kejadian 'nista' itu.

Kenapa ?

Kenapa ia harus teringat bagaimana bibir tipis itu menyentuhnya, membelai belahan bibir mungilnya dengan lembut dan manis ?

Kenapa juga ia merasa ada getaran aneh saat mengingat kejadian nista itu ?

_Damn,_ kepalanya perlu didinginkan sepertinya.

Luhan bangkit dari kasur empuknya. Ia perlu mandi. Yeah, siraman air dingin adalah hal yang perlu Luhan lakukan sekarang untuk mendinginkan otaknya yang panas. Mungkin ini karena pengaruh suhu udara di Seoul yang sedang panas. Ya tentu saja karena ini musim panas.

Syuuurrr~

"Aaah~ segar sekali~ Benar-benar menyegarkan..."

Mari kita tinggalkan saja namja rusa yang kini sedang berdendang ria di dalam kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoo Sehun, Kai..."

Duo namja berbeda warna kulit itu serentak berhenti dan menoleh ke arah kiri. Dimana asal suara yang memanggil mereka berasal.

"Chanyeol hyung ?" Kata mereka berdua serempak.

Pemuda bertelinga lebar ala 'Yoda' itu menunjukkan senyuman lima jari ciri khasnya. Menampilkan deretan gigi putih miliknya yang mengkilap.

Wow, silau _man~_

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" Ujar namja tiang listrik itu, Park Chanyeol, sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya, merangkul kedua namja yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Nonton bola" tukas namja berkulit lebih gelap atau tan, Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin. "Tentu saja kami mau mendaftarkan diri lah, hyung."

"Mwoo ? Kalian akan kuliah disini ?" Tanya Chanyeol heboh. Matanya yang sudah bulat makin membulat (?)

"Aiish, hyung. Tak perlu seheboh itu." Desis Sehun.

"Ne, hyung. Kami akan kuliah disini. Kenapa ?"

"Wohohoo, tak kusangka kalian akan masuk ke Yonsei. Apalagi kau, Sehun."

"Aku ? Kenapa dengan ku ?"

"Bukankah kau ikut orang tua mu ke Jepang ? Ku dengar kau ingin kuliah disana."

"Ani. Lebih baik disini." Jawab Sehun singkat. Ia pun berjalan lebih cepat, mendahului dua orang yang memandangya heran.

"Oh ya ? Padahal dulu dia suka sekali membahas soal sekolah di Jepang." Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Kai. Menatap heran punggung Sehun yang makin menjauh "Aneh."

"Entahlah hyung. Sepulang dari Jeju dia jadi aneh." Ujar Kai. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kai, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Eoh, jinja ? Waeyo ? Kenapa bisa begitu ? Ada apa dengan Jeju ?" Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol tanpa henti.

Kai hanya mengendikkan bahunya, tak tahu alasan pasti mengapa Sehun berubah pikiran untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Korea. Padahal sewaktu SHS, Sehun sendiri yang bilang ingin kuliah di Tokyo, Jepang.

Katanya, di Jepang wanita nya lebih cantik dan menggoda daripada di Korea. Apalagi Sehun itu bisa dibilang seorang otaku, karena koleksi anime, komik dan berbagai merchandisenya. Tentu saja wajar jika Sehun memilih untuk tinggal di negara kelahiran ibundanya.

Tapi kali ini Sehun terlihat aneh semenjak pulang dari pulau Jeju, menurut Kai.

Kai memang ke Jeju bersama Sehun dan teman-teman club dance SHS lainnya. Berlibur bersama, mengingat Sehun akan pergi dan tinggal di negara sakura tersebut. Tapi yang didapatinya, Sehun menghilang seharian saat anak itu pergi membeli makanan. Semuanya khawatir dengan menghilangnya Sehun secara tiba-tiba tentu saja. Teman-teman Sehun panik, hampir saja menghubungi polisi jika saja Sehun tak mengirimi pesan pada mereka untuk tak mencarinya.

Yang dikhawatirkan pun kembali di malam hari dengan senyum cerah dan kabar berita yang mengejutkan bagi mereka. Bahwa ia tak jadi ke Jepang dan memilih tetap tinggal di Seoul. Semuanya bertanya kenapa, tetapi hanya di jawab dengan cengiran aneh sang maknae.

"Yang ku tahu, seharian ia menghilang tanpa kabar. Malamnya ia pulang dan berubah pikiran begitu saja. " jelas Kai

"Hm, baiklah. Itu tidak masalah." Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Lagipula itu hal yang bagus. Kita bisa satu kampus sekarang."

Kai menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, Kai. Sebaiknya kau kejar bocah itu." Jari telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah ke depan, dimana Sehun berjalan semakin menjauh. "Kelihatannya Sehun meninggalkanmu."

"Well, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, _bro_." Pamit Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Kai.

"Yaak, hyung. Teganya kau..." Kai hanya menatap Chanyeol yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya entah kemana. Kai pun memandang ke depan dan mendengus sebal

"Yaak, Cadell! Chankamaneyooo ! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kai berlari menyusul Sehun yang sudah berjalan jauh. Tampak tak terlalu peduli dengan teriakan cempreng sobat gelapnya itu.

Aah, Sahabat albino nya ini benar-benar menyebalkan rupanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas pun berlalu. Mereka yang berlibur mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

Luhan pun begitu. Melanjutkan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Berangkat kuliah, kerja part time, mengerjakan tugas, dan lain-lain yang biasa mahasiswa layaknya dirinya lakukan.

Syukurlah, tugas dari Park songsaenim sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Ia memang cerdas, tentu tak kesulitan mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Tinggal mengumpulkannya saja dan semua beres. Ia bisa melanjutkan kegiatannya seperti biasa.

Normal.

Bayang-bayang peristiwa 'nista' itu pun berangsur-angsur hilang. Terima kasih pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Xiumin, Lay dan Baekhyun yang berkunjung ke apartemennya saat libur masih berlangsung. Membuat pikirannya menjadi segar kembali.

Apalagi di tambah Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Sepupu Baekhyun yang akan kuliah di Yonsei, dimana Luhan dan kawan-kawannya menimba ilmu, ikut hadir meramaikan apartemen Luhan yang biasanya sepi.

Mereka hanya melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Bermain game dengan Xiumin, memasak bersama Kyungsoo, mendengarkan berbagai macam jenis ocehan dan kicauan Baekhyun. Atau bermain gitar bersama Lay, mencoba membuat lagu baru, walau nada-nada ciptaan sang jenius selalu berakhir suram.

Atau terkadang mereka saling menjahili maupun menggoda satu sama lain. Yang diakhiri dengan kejar-kejaran atau menggelitiki tubuh satu sama lain sampai semuanya lemas karena lelah tertawa keras.

Walaupun begitu, Luhan sungguh merasa senang. Pasalnya ia bisa menghilangkan rasa rindunya pada kampung halamannya dan juga bayang-bayang 'nista' tersebut.

Sungguh, dia bersyukur. Tuhan masih sangat menyayanginya.

Iya kan ?

.

.

.

.

.

**07.49 KST**

Luhan kini berjalan di koridor kampus nya, menuju ruang kelasnya. Hari ini masih pagi. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang sudah datang. Entah kenapa ia sedang ingin berangkat pagi-pagi ke kampus.

Mungkin karena moodnya yang baik ?

Ah, mungkin saja.

Ia pasang headphone berwarna ungu dengan lambang _'b' _di kedua sisinya. Mendengarkan musik di pagi hari bagus juga. Moodnya semakin hari semakin bagus saja. Itu berarti pertanda baik, bukan ?

Sepertinya, namja rusa ini terlalu asyik mendengarkan musik. Sampai-sampai ia tidak fokus berjalan dan akhirnya malah menabrak seseorang. Ya, dia sudah menabrak seaseorang karna kecerobohannya. Lagi.

Tapi kali ini agaknya berbeda. Karena kali ini, Luhanlah yang jatuh terduduk di lantai. Aww, pantatnya pasti sakit.

"Ap-appo.." ringis Luhan. Kepalanya menunduk menahan sakit di pantatnya.

"Jeongseohamnida." Maaf seseorang yang menabraknya. "Gwenchanayo ?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Telinganya masih tertutup headphone yang masih memutarkan sebuah lagu rock, membuatnya tak mendengar suara maaf dari pemuda yang menabraknya.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Luhan, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan yang melihat uluran tangan tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang, langsung menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

Luhan berdiri, kini sibuk menepuk-nepuk celananya, mencoba membersihkannya. Masih belum melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Headphone nya kini sudah melorot turun menggantung di leher jenjangnya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang menabraknya hanya membelalakan mata menatap korbannya, walau tak terlalu kentara. Sekejap kemudian, bibir tipisnya menyungging sebuah sebuah senyuman. Atau lebih tepatnya, seringaian.

"We meet again, deer."

Luhan yang mengenal suara itu seketika terdiam kaku. Mata rusanya membelalak lebar. Lalu ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap pemuda yang menabraknya. Matanya makin membelalak lebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Pemuda yang melihat raut wajah terkejut Luhan, makin memperlebar seringainya. Membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Luhan kini tak yakin jika Tuhan masih menyayanginya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, kenapa Tuhan harus mempertemukannya dengan pemuda didepannya itu ?

Padahal..

Pemuda di depannya lah yang membuat liburannya kacau.

Pemuda di depannya lah yang membuat Luhan susah tidur.

Pemuda di depannya lah ciuman pertamanya di curi.

Pemuda di hadapannya lah yang ingin Luhan lupakan seumur hidup.

Pemuda di hadapannya lah ia jadi merasa aneh.

Pemuda itu..

"SEHUUNN ?!"

_Oh Tuhan,_

_Jika engkau memang menyayangiku,_

_kenapa..._

_KENAPA AKU HARUS BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN ALBINO SIALAN INI ?!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Eyy_~ _Yo _!~~

_Lin comeback, everybody_~~

Fyuuh~ stelah sekian lama, Lin bru bsa update Cartier, tehe~ Mianhe~yo~...Lin masih dalam mode _progressing_, so yaa begini lah..

Duh, Lin terlalu fokus sama ff bru Lin, smpe' ff lainnya terbengkalai gtu..

Ada yang nanya klo Lulu ma Thehun _straight_ _or gay_ , gtu ? Jawabannya, dua-duanya masih dlam status _straight._ Lin bkin Thehun yang _tertarik _ama Lulu, jdi, ya begitulah :D

Yah, pokoknya, Lin udah update. Bagi yang mau Lin nglanjutin ini ff lanjut _or not_, _it's all up to you, _chingu... so, _mind to review ?_

Saran and kritik, Lin _always _terima...

Love yaa~

L7


End file.
